


Christmas Memories: Old And New

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Clint isn't married, Food, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Civil War (Marvel), winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's Christmas memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Memories: Old And New

Bucky has a lot of Christmas memories.  
Memories from before the war.  
Memories of his childhood with Steve.  
After he starts regaining his lost memories, he is determined to create new ones.  
So when he is pardoned for his crimes after the so called Civil War of heroes, Bucky celebrated his first Christmas in 70 years.   
He and Clint had started going out a few months before.  
Clint was something.  
Bucky fell in love with him.  
Clint had no great expectations from him except to enjoy his life.  
His first Christmas, Clint dragged him all over New York, gift shopping for their friends.  
Bucky learnt that his boyfriend made dinner every Christmas.  
Bucky was left licking his fingers.  
Another was decorating the tree.  
He did that with Steve and Natasha while Sam helped Clint with the food.  
He remembered decorating the tree with Steve in the past.  
Another thing he liked was the mistletoe.  
He kissed Clint by trapping him under one several times.  
He had seen Sam do the same to Steve.  
Clint kissed back enthusiastically.  
He also sat with Clint, Natasha Sam and Steve at night by the fire exchanging gifts.  
They drank hot chocolate and ate cookies.  
Of course it was followed by some great Christmas sex.  
Bucky's first Christmas was memorable.


End file.
